Fun in Public
by Dagger of Faith
Summary: Blake, Weiss, and Ruby go shopping. Chaos and randomness ensues. Wolf Faunus Ruby!


**Fun in Public**

**Part 1 of Faunus Ruby Adventures**

* * *

><p><strong>Summery: Blake, Weiss, and Ruby go shopping. Chaos and randomness ensues. Wolf Faunus Ruby!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Weissssssssss!" Ruby chirped out loudly towards Weiss, who was sitting calmly on a bench, enjoying a warm hot chocolate from a nearby vendor. "How much longer!"<p>

"Ruby, Blake said she just wanted to browse the book section, she'll be out soon." Weiss said as calm as she could, going for a sip from the warm drink.

"But she's taking forever! We were supposed to go to buy new clothes!" Ruby complained, huffing dramatically.

Weiss rubbed the bridge of her nose, sighing loudly. "Maybe she is in the candy section getting you a snack or in the toy section getting you a toy." Weiss said, rolling her eyes at the wolf before her. Ruby was such a handful when Yang wasn't around.

"Really!" Ruby chirped out, her tail and ears standing at attention.

"Sure." Weiss said sarcastically, exaggerating the word. "I'm sure she is. So be quiet and wait like a good girl."

Weiss sipped her drink, loving the taste of the wonderful chocolate filled liquid. The miniature marshmallows simply made the hot and tasty drink so much more bet-

"Weisssssssssssss! I'm bored!" Ruby cried out, giving a pouty look towards the older teen.

Weiss, with a loud sigh for added effect, slammed her styrofoam cup onto the concrete below. The heiress reached into her massive silver and black colored purse that she had purchased just the other week and opened it up. Weiss dug through it and grinned slightly as she plucked a bright silver frisbee and pulled it out.

"Fetch." Weiss said simply, throwing the disk across the sidewalk of downtown Vale.

"Mine!" Ruby called out, running down after the silver disk. "Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!" Ruby continued to shout out as she ran, causing Weiss to face palm. She was definitely a handful.

"Having fun?" Blake's voice came from behind, causing Weiss to turn in her bench to the bow wearing girls direction. Blake was standing behind Weiss, two large paper bags in hand filled with books and what appeared to be a small box.

"Hello Blake. Did you find everything you were looking for?" Weiss asked, standing up in her seat.

"Now you sound like the cashier." Blake said, laughing slightly.

"Ugh, don't compare me to some simple commoner." Weiss groaned, walking over to Blake's side. She peeked into one of the bags and looked over the small black box. "What's in that?" The heiress asked, pondering what could be inside.

"The box?" Blake asked, looking down at it. "Just a few dog toys and treats, they had a "combo package" on sale and I thought it would go well with your Ruby kit."

Weiss nodded slowly, processing the new information. Blake was referring to Weiss's new purse, which she kept a large amount of toys and foods for Ruby for whenever she was hungry, or in this case bored. "Thank you Blake, you're such a good person."

"I try." Blake replied, giving her a warm smile.

"Run! Run! Run! Run!" Ruby's voice came from down the sidewalk, the frisbee in hand as she sprinted down the stone walkway.

"Ruby? Why are you running?" Blake asked as the girl came to a stop in front of the duo.

"The frisbee flew into a vase shop and I sort of..."

"You didn't!" Weiss screeched, her eyes widening.

"I'm sorry!" Ruby cried out, giving her best puppy look to Weiss and Blake. "Please don't kill me!"

Weiss's right eye twitched rapidly, Blake laughing nervously behind the heiress. There was no way Weiss could resist Ruby's sad face, no matter how mad she was. The way that her ears would twitch wildly before flatting as she pouted, how her little tail flickered around the air at moments of hope, Weiss wasn't good at handling that. Not one bit.

"Fine! But you're still in trouble! No cookies for three days!" Weiss scolded the younger girl before her, Ruby's ears perking up before flattening down again.

"But... But... But Weissssssssssss!"

"No buts! Now let's go check the damages before I make the punishment two days!"

"Erm Weiss? You were at three days before." Blake corrected, it seems Weiss was weaker to Ruby's pout than she had previously thought, much weaker.

"What? Oh... Y-yes! Four days if you don't stop pouting." Weiss corrected herself, avoiding eye contact with Ruby at all costs. Weiss turned towards the store, walking down the sidewalk with the duo of red and black in tow.

Once the trio of girls found said store, Weiss let out a harsh gasp. The damage had been a lot more than she had anticipated, a whole lot more in fact. First of all, the front blue wooden door was on the floor in chunks of cracked oak, which caused Weiss to shudder as she peaked in.

"You!" Weiss said loudly, pointing at Ruby. "Stay!" The heiress commanded, shoving her large purse in Blake's already filled arms. "Keep her here, don't let her leave." Weiss demanded, entering the store to the sound of an old man yelling about his broken supplies.

Blake and Ruby exchanged glances, not saying a single word.

Seconds ticked by on a large grandfather clock nearby.

One, two, three, fou-

"Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake!" Ruby groaned out, pouting again. "I'm bored!"

"Ruby! It has been literally three seconds since Weiss left! How could you possibly be bored?" Blake groaned out, she finally had a respect for Weiss's pain and suffering.

"Hey! I'm just a puppy here! I have every right to be bored!" Ruby argued her innocence. "Can we please do something?"

With a harsh huff Blake finally caved in, she really needed to work on her composure skills. The cat Faunus placed her bags down against the building, setting down Weiss's purse to locate something to keep Ruby busy.

"How about your bone?" Blake asked, holding out a white bone towards Ruby.

Ruby shook her head quickly, her ears flipping about. "Nope!"

"Okay..." Blake mumbled before digging deeper into the bag. "Your squeaky toy?" Blake asked, holding out a miniature giraffe. She squeezed the belly of the beast, causing a loud and high pitched "sqeeeeee" to emerge from it.

Instantly the toy was gone from her hands, the wolf Faunus standing beside the cat girl, holding the toy in her jaw. Her black and red tail was flickering around at lightning speed, giving a big toothy grin with the toy.

"Twanks Bwake!" Ruby managed out as she laid down on a nearby patch of grass by a large tree, curling up into a small ball. As her sharpened teeth assaulted the toy, a few loud squeaks would often be released from the toy, only further causing Ruby to chomp down on the plushy giraffe.

"Now don't break anything." Blake commanded, walking inside for a moment only to run into Weiss.

"Everything all set?" Blake asked the heiress, giving a small yet hopeful smile.

"Well I did just spend most of our shopping currency on the damages but overall, we're set." Weiss replied, smiling slightly as well.

"That's good; Ruby's laying down with her giraffe. We're ready to go when you are." Blake stated, exiting the building.

"I can't wait to try a new outfit on for onc-"

The duo paused in mid-step as they exited the shop. In front of the duo stood Ruby with her giraffe in hand. Behind her was the tree, somehow in a raging inferno.

"I didn't do it!" Ruby cried out, instantly pouting at the duo.

Weiss gave a harsh sigh and Blake proceeded to face palm, today was going to be a long day.


End file.
